


Through Looking Glass Eyes

by Sandra_Bell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, F/M, Interactive Voting, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Severus Snape, Reader-Interactive, Top Tom Riddle, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Bell/pseuds/Sandra_Bell
Summary: Severus is pulled by both sides, being the closest person to the Dark Lord and reporting back to Dumbledore. When he finds himself pregnant by the Dark Lord, his whole world is turned upside down when Dumbledore tells him to go through the pregnancy. What will Severus do and who will he turn to and trust?
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 95
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that is going to use voter interaction. I have been wanting to do one for a while now and have gotten ideas from different creators. The voting will start with later chapters.

Ch. 1

Severus sat at the table listening to the meeting as it went on. He was anxious and wanted to return to his quarters. His mind kept wandering to what he and Dumbledore talked about earlier. What he must do, but he didn't want to do it.

"Severus," a voice broke through his thoughts. Severus looked up and locked eyes with blood ruby red ones.

"Yes, M'Lord?" Severus replied.

"You seem distracted tonight, anything you need to share?" The Dark Lord replied.

"Dumbledore has been acting strange lately. I believe he is planning something," Severus replied folding his hands together in front of him.

The Dark Lord hummed and laced his fingers together as he placed his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands, "Keep an eye on him, Severus, and notify me as soon as you know anything."

"Of course, M'Lord."

"You are all dismissed, Severus, please stay behind if you will," the Dark Lord dismissed everyone as he stood. Everyone followed his lead and soon it was just he and Severus left in the room.

"Accompany me to my quarters?" The Dark Lord asked holding out his arm.

Severus slowly made his way over to him and gently wrapped his arms around the one offered. The Dark Lord placed his other hand over Severus' and smiled as they walked from the room.

They made their way through the headquarters is silence, Severus in fear and the Dark Lord in what looked to be calm peace. As they entered into the Dark Lord's quarters and as soon as the door closed, the Dark Lord's glamors dropped to reveal Tom Riddle and his lips were on Severus' neck.

The fireplace, to the left of the room, lit up the room and casting their shadows against the silver and emerald green damask wallpaper and the ebony wainscot. The herringbone ebony floor shining in the light like onyx gems. The dark ebony furniture with the emerald green tuff. A couch, two armchairs, and a coffee table sat in front of the fire. Two ebony bookcases flanked the walls on either side of the fireplace. A desk sat cocked in the far left corner and looked down on the garden below through the floor to ceiling windows that span the length of the wall with silver sheer curtains and thick heavy emerald green ones. A four-poster ebony bed sat to the right of the room with matching curtains like that of the windows and an emerald green and silver bed set to cover the bed. The large silver chandelier with the emerald and onyx gems glittering across the room.

"I couldn't wait for that meeting to end so I could have you in my arms."

The Dark Lord lifted the smaller into his arms and carried him over to the bed to the right of the room. Leaning over the foot of the bed to trap Severus between it and him, he looked into Severus' eyes.

"Now, tell me, Severus, are you sure you want to continue?"

Did Severus want to continue? Dumbledore told him to do whatever it took to get close to the Dark Lord, even if it meant sleeping with the monster.

"Yes, I'm just nervous. It's my first time." It wasn't a lie, it was Severus' first time. No one ever wanted to be with him, he wasn't beautiful.

The Dark Lord smiled a gentle smile and brushed the hair away from Severus' face, "I am flattered to know I will be your first and know that I will be gentle."

The Dark Lord moved them farther up the bed until they were both lying on the massive king size. The Dark Lord began to slowly take Severus' clothes off as he kissed his way down the exposed flesh. He opened the shirt and ran his hands over the pale flesh. Running his thumbs over the light pink nipples making them harden under his touch, he smiled when Severus arched into the touch.

"I see I've found one of your spots." He leaned in to whisper in Severus' ear, "I plan to find more."

He banished both of their clothes to the floor and devoured Severus' neck with his lips. Severus moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. He didn't want to enjoy this. He was only doing it because Dumbledore ordered it, but he was in complete bliss. How could someone this evil be so gentle with him?

The Dark Lord moved his way down Severus' body until he took one of those nipples into his mouth. Severus didn't notice one of the hands traveling down his body, but he jerked when he felt something wet touch his hole. He never notices the Dark Lord casting a lube spell on his finger until he started stretching the Potion Master.

"I didn't want to hurt you," The Dark Lord replied as he looked down at the man under him he was slowly stretching.

Severus' throat clenched up as the man continued to be gentle with him. The Dark Lord bent his head down and gently kissed Severus' lips. He broke the kiss with the Potion Master and then made his way down the other's body until he came to his cock.

Making eye contact with the Potion Master, he licked a stripe from Severus' balls to the head before swirling it with his tongue and taking it in his mouth. Severus arched into the mouth and gasped in pleasure. The Dark Lord bobbed his head up and down Severus' cock as he added another finger into him. Severus grasped the sheets below him and stared up at the textured ceiling as his mind went back to what Dumbledore told him as the Dark Lord finally penetrated him with his cock.

The Dark Lord lifted Severus up from the bed until their chests were touching and sat Severus cock completely on his cock. He rested his forehead against the Potion Master's and looked into his eyes. Severus lost time in those eyes and didn't notice when the Dark Lord started moving, but all he knew was that he was in bliss. He wrapped his arms around the Dark Lord's neck while the Dark Lord supported him under his arms. Everything was speeding up around him and before he knew it, he felt something warm fill him inside and his own seed splattered against them.

Severus became limp and allowed himself to be lowered down to the bed. The Dark Lord cast a cleaning spell over them before lying down next to him. He covered them both with the silk silver sheets and green duvet before they both fell asleep with the Dark Lord curled around Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

It had been three months since Severus first slept with the Dark Lord and ever since he had been sharing the Dark Lord's bed every weekend. Severus sat at his desk grading papers as he tried to fight the headache that was pounding behind his eyes. The nausea building in his stomach kept growing and he knew there was no point in fighting it. He grabbed the wastebasket next to him and emptied his stomach into it.

He knew something wasn't right with him, it hadn't been for about a week. He couldn't focus and knew the only way he was going to continue was to go see Poppy. He rose from his desk and slowly made his way up to the hospital wing, taking his time so as not to upset his stomach.

"Severus, to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Poppy replied as she looked up from straightening one of the bedsheets when she heard the door open.

"I am not well. I have been nauseated for about a week and I just threw up in my office a little while ago."

"Oh, dear. Well to bed with you."

Severus went to the farthest bed in the wing away from the door and closest to her office. He carefully sat down so as not to jolt his stomach more than he already had. Poppy waved her wand and watched as a violet light formed around Severus before settling around his stomach and turned lavender.

"Oh, my," Poppy gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What, what is it?" Severus began to panic.

"I didn't know you were with someone, Severus, but let me be the first to congratulate you, your three months pregnant."

Severus froze at her words. He was pregnant. He was pregnant with the Dark Lord's child. That was the only one he has slept with. What was he going to do? He had to tell Dumbledore, he will know what to do.

"I need to see the Headmaster," Severus replied as he began to stand.

"Not yet," Poppy replied pushing him back, "Let me go over some things. First, I have some potions to help with the sickness. Second, special nutrients potions for you to take as well. You will also be going on a special diet to help you gain weight and it will change as I find out more information about your pregnancy. You are the first male pregnancy I have ever dealt with or that has been seen in thousands of years, so if you have any problems or questions, I want you to come to see me as soon as possible. I will send the potions down to your rooms, take one of each before each meal, mix them in your drink, and when you run out, come see me and I'll check you over."

"Could I not terminate the pregnancy if I want to?" Severus asked desperately.

Poppy looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, Severus. If we did, you would die as well. Male pregnancies are touchy. You are more fragile than a female."

Something in Severus broke and he broke down and cried. Poppy, never missing a beat, came over and wrapped her arms around him. Severus cried against her as he thought about how unfair his life was.

"It wasn't consensual, was it?" She asked once the Potion Master had calmed down.

"It was an order."

"The Dark Lord's order?" Poppy knew about his spying and didn't like it.

"Dumbledore's. He wanted me to get close to the Dark Lord anyway possible even sleeping with him."

Poppy pulled away and looked at him, "The Dark Lord? Oh, Severus, darling, I am so sorry."

"Thank you."

Poppy thought that she wanted to kill Dumbledore for what he put Severus through. This poor man was now pregnant with the Dark Lord's child. How does one against him deal with that?

"Get some sleep, I will call the Headmaster down here."

She helped him lay down on the bed and covered him with the sheet before walking away and leaving him to sleep as much as he could. His mind wandered to his time with the Dark Lord and how he was kind to him. But he still killed his friend and is now trying to kill her son. But Dumbledore put him up to sleeping with the man. Who was the real monster? The Dark Lord? Dumbledore? Himself? He was the one pregnant with the Dark Lord's child. But it was still a child and he wanted to kill it. There could still be hope for the child if it was raised in a happy home. Severus closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep with these thoughts plaguing his mind.

~SSTR~

"I must say, I was not expecting this when I told you to do whatever you could to get close to the Dark Lord." Dumbledore sat next to Severus' bed as the man sat up against a pile of pillows.

"It was not my plan, Headmaster. I, unfortunately, cannot terminate the pregnancy or I will die as well and you will be without a spy."

"I do not want you to terminate the pregnancy anyways. We can use this to our advantage."

Severus looked up in shock.

“Do not be mistaken. We will kill the child after the Dark Lord has been dealt with.”

Severus was even more shocked. Kill his baby?

“Could we not raise it correctly, to be a good person?” Severus asked wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively?

“We cannot take that chance. It would be best to kill the child. Try not to get attached, Severus.”

Severus wanted to argue, he wanted to fight for his child’s life, but something told him that the headmaster was correct. “Yes, Headmaster.”

“Good, I will let you get some sleep. I will come to you with our next plan.”

Dumbledore stood from his seat and left the bedside without another glance at Severus. Severus sat there for a moment until he was sure the Headmaster was gone before he let the tears building up flow. Poppy came rushing in when her alert went off that he was distressed and found him crying.

“Oh, Severus.” She came over to him and sat next to him before wrapping her arms around his small frame, “What happened?”

“He plans on killing my child after the Dark Lord has been defeated. I was hoping there would be a chance to raise them to be kind. I won’t have a chance at all to raise them.”

“Oh, Severus. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what has gotten into Albus,” She replied pressing Severus’ head into her chest.

"I don't know if I could allow my child to die."

"Shhh, don't worry about that right now. We will figure out something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind with your comments. I'm only doing this for fun, I don't care if there are mistakes. This is for my enjoyment and to help with relieving stress from everyday life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wanted this story to be interactive. The end of the chapter is the first vote, but first, the instructions. Voting will be one week long before closing and then I will start working on the next chapter. Depending on the vote will depend on how the story will play out, so it will take me some time to write the chapters after the voting so please be patient.

Ch. 3

Severus received his new orders from Dumbledore a few days later; he is to inform the Dark Lord about the pregnancy after the next Death Eater meeting, which was that night. Severus dressed in his robes, making sure to hide his small bulging stomach. He could feel his pants begin to tighten around his stomach, so he was grateful for Minerva resizing his clothes. Poppy had told Minerva after his meeting with Dumbledore, but the Headmaster ended up telling the rest of the staff and the student body against his wish. He didn't tell them who the father was, just that Severus was pregnant.

He had received a letter from Lucius the next day wanting answers. How did this happen? How far along was he? How many he was expecting? Gender? But most importantly, who was the father? Severus replied that he would talk to him after the meeting.

Severus sighed and flooed to Malfoy Manor. As he was stepping out, he was descended upon by Lucius.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

Severus sighed, "Hello to you too, Lucius."

"None of that. You didn't tell me you were seeing someone. You didn't tell me you were a male bearer. I want to know everything."

"Could we not talk about this after the meeting?"

Lucius wanted to argue, but more people began to arrive, "Fine, but I will want answers."

Lucius took Severus by the arm and led him into the room. They sat together in their normal spots close to the head of the table and waited. It seemed that the word of Severus being pregnant had not gotten out yet, which Severus was happy about; he didn't want to deal with this yet. The quiet died down when the doors leading to the Dark Lord's corridor opened and the snake-like a man walked through.

The meeting dragged on and Severus began to let his mind wander. He knew he had to tell the Dark Lord about the pregnancy. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. He didn't know how to go about it.

"Severus." Severus looked up at the mention of his name and locked eyes with the Dark Lord.

"You seem distracted," the Dark Lord replied with a raise of a hairless eyebrow.

"There has been much on my mind as of late, M'Lord," Severus replied.

"There is always something on your mind, yet you never seem to contribute to anything," Bellatrix replied with a sneer.

"Well, seeing as I am the one spying on Dumbledore, the one who brews all the potions for our side, and is teaching the future generation, I believe I am doing quite a bit unlike you. What have you done as of late?" Severus snapped at her, his hormones and his situation getting the best of him.

He was not expecting the backhand to his face that sent him to the floor. He wrapped one arm around his stomach to protect and his other had flown to his redden face where a handprint was slowly forming. He looked up to find a wand pointed in his face.

"Give me one reason, Snape, for me to not Crucio you into madness. How dare you judge my loyalty and worth to the cause." Bellatrix spat his face.

"Bella, stop." Lucius stood to get between them.

"And you, taking this Mudblood's side. Why are you so partial to him? Hmmm? Are you cheating on my sister with this filth?"

"You need to calm down or you're going to kill him," Lucius replied calmly.

"I wouldn't kill him, just maybe play with him a little. He can handle it." She replied with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Bella, that is enough," The Dark Lord replied.

"But, M'Lord, he's-"

"He's pregnant, " Lucius replied and all silence fell across the room.

Severus' world froze as the news was now out. He wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear.

"Severus?"

The Potion Master looked up into the Dark Lord's shocked eyes, "Is it true?"

Severus swallowed, "Yes, M'Lord, it is true. The child is yours."

Even more silence fell, except for the strangled gasp coming from Bellatrix. Severus wanted to die at that moment.

"How far along?"

Severus paused before shakily answering, "Three months. I just found out a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The Dark Lord asked a little hurt.

"I didn't know how to, M'Lord. I was still processing it myself."

The Dark Lord helped Severus back to his feet and held him at arm's length. He was looking him over before resting his eyes on Severus' stomach.

"Can I?" He wanted to feel where his child was growing.

"Of course, M'Lord."

The Dark Lord laid his hands on Severus' stomach and let out a soft laugh. The next thing Severus knew, he was being lifted up into the Dark Lord's arms and spun around. Severus could see the Dark Lord look at him with love burning in his eyes.

"This meeting is adjourned, I have much to discuss with my future husband. Lucius, Narcissa, if you could follow us." The Dark Lord starting making his way out before stopping at the door. "Oh, and Bella," He turned to look at her over his shoulder, "If you ever hurt Severus again, I will make you pay."

He left the room with Severus tucked in his arms and the two Malfoys in tow. The Dark Lord talked about how they would add a nursery to their quarters, how Severus would move in with him, how he would give up spying on Dumbledore.

"You will also have to give up on brewing for a while until you give birth. I'll take over the brewing until then."

"M'Lord, there really is no reason to fuss over me. I can still do my duty to the cause." If Severus gave up all contact, how would Dumbledore know what was going on?

"Nonsense, your duty is to relax and do not worry about anything. I have been wanting to take you out of the war for a while now."

They walked into the living chambers and the Dark Lord dropped his glamorous once the doors were closed. The Malfoy's were not unfamiliar to see the Dark Lord's true form.

"Narcissa, could you check on Severus and the child."

"Of course, M'Lord." She pulled out her wand and began casting her diagnosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so on to the voting. How many children are they going to be having?
> 
> Single? 🖤  
> Twins? 🖤🖤  
> Triplets? 🖤🖤🖤  
> Quadruplets? 🖤🖤🖤🖤
> 
> Voting will end on January 1st, so let's start the new year with a bang.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Severus couldn't believe it…twins. How was he going to handle this? And on top of this, he was confined to the Dark Lords manor and only allowed to travel between there and Malfoy manor unless he was with someone and under a glamor. The Dark Lord didn't want to take any chance of Dumbledore getting ahold of Severus now that he was pregnant. He was not happy about the fact that Dumbledore had announced the pregnancy all over the school and it was now circulating through the papers that Severus was a male bearer. 

Severus was able to send a letter to Dumbledore unnoticed to let him know about the situation. Dumbledore replied back saying that this was a better position because Severus was in constant contact with the Dark Lord. He continued to say they would just correspond through letters like they are, but to be careful not to get caught. A strange thing that Dumbledore asked for was some of Severus' hair. He said it was to protect his chambers until he could return. Severus thought it was strange that he would ask for that, but sent it anyway.

Life with the Dark Lord has been strange for Severus. He moved into the manor the same day the Dark Lord found out about the pregnancy and found the manor to be much in the same style as his quarters in Malfoy Manor. Apparating to the front gates of the manor, there was a short walk up to the double oak front doors with a push out of a large tree and gold lever handles. Walking into the entrance round entrance, Severus stepped onto the dark cherry herringbone floors surrounded by red and black damask wallpaper with ebony wainscot with rounded ebony tables on either side of the door with a black onyx chandelier overhead. Continuing on through the main floor, they passed the stairs, with a half bath under the stairs, that were centered and started on the right side of the house.

They entered into the dining room where the cherry herringbone continued into the room with the same ebony wainscot and black wallpaper with a vertical dark grey stripe. The ebony dining table that could fit twelve people easily with the matching chairs that were upholstered with matching vertical dark grey and black stripe fabric. An onyx chandelier hung over the center of the table. Continuing through the room, they pass through a door behind the head of the table into the kitchen where a team of house-elves five house-elves are busy working. Severus is introduced to Winkie, Dinkie, Pinkie, Tinkie, and Poppy, the head house-elf.

The kitchen is stone and brick with oak wood cabinets. The floors are large river stones with a large island in the center for maximum prep space with a brick oven and cast iron wood burning stove. A large icebox sits in the center of one wall and a large farmhouse sink across the room from the door with a large window looking out. A door to the right of the room leads out to a fenced-in vegetable and fruit garden.

Leaving the dining and kitchen area of the home, the two wizards make their way across the hall to the other side of the home where the large study sits with the continuation of the cherry floors. The study was the entire length of the home and is two stories high. The walls were completely floor to ceiling cherry wood bookcases with a walkway surrounding the second and the stairs directly to the right of the door. 

To the left of the room was a brick fireplace that extended to the ceiling. Two black upholstered armchairs and matching couch sat in front of the fireplace with an ebony coffee table in the center and two matching ebony end tables on either end of the couch with oil lanterns. On the second level, there was a rounded extension over the sitting area where a second fireplace and sitting area were, but this one smaller with only two black armchairs with matching ottomans and an end table between them with a lamp. Across from the door was a row of six-foot-tall windows, like in the rest of the home, with a bookcase between each window on both levels. To the right of the room was a desk and the wall was completely open to the first level to the sunroom.

The sunroom was a half-circle room with a half peak roof, as if someone took a round tower, cut it in half, turned the walls and ceiling to glass and stuck it to the back of the study, overlooking the massive whimsical garden. All the walls were double French glass doors that opened up into the garden to allow the feeling of being outside in. The floors we're the same river stone as in the kitchen and a small round cherry table sat in the center with four cherry and red chairs sat around it.

The garden in the back was completely enclosed on either side by stone walls covered in morning glory vines and a forest in the back that was charmed to allow animals and creatures to come in, but confuse anyone will any harmful intent and make them become lost. The garden was filled with every plant known to man and wizard, common and rare, and even ones that we're long since thought extinct. A large pond sat off to the right of the garden where all sorts of fish and other aquatic creatures live. There were large areas of grass for play and stone paths for walking to the different sections. There were also charms placed over the area to protect living creatures and people from the deadly plants, the Dark Lord didn't want to have dead bodies constantly in his back gardens and he liked watching the animals that came in to visit.

Back inside and heading up the stairs to the second floor, potion massive potion lab took up the space over the kitchen and dining areas below. The lab was charmed and protected so no fumes could escape to other sections of the home and shutters were put in place to allow sunlight from the windows or to close off the light. New equipment filled the large room along with ample storage for ingredients, potions, and supplies.

Continuing up to the third floor, they came to the bedrooms. Centered on the third floor sat the master quarters. It was a large room with the same green and silver damask wallpaper and ebony wainscot as in Malfoy Manor, the setup was much the same. Next to the fireplace, to the right, was a door that led into the master bathroom with black marble floors, counters, and appliances, with a deep royal blue tile for on the walls. Flanking on either side of the bed were large walk-in closets for each wizard and a balcony outside overlooked the gardens, the sunroom, and over the forest and the ocean clear on the other side. Eight bedrooms, four on each side of the home, we're also on this floor with their own bathrooms making it a total of nine bedrooms.

Severus found the sunroom and the gardens to be his favorite place, the Dark Lord found him many times in the glass room. Severus also found out that there were charms places over the property that prevented any tracking or other means of finding his home. Severus continued to correspond with Dumbledore through his letters and told him everything he has seen and heard regarding the Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor and privately with the Dark Lord. Severus also learned that he was pronounced missing in the Prophet.

"Don't worry, My Love," the Dark Lord said, "It is worth it to keep you safe."

The Malfoys came to visit often or Severus would go visit them, when it was safe. Poppy took it upon herself to personally look after Severus when the Dark Lord was away on business. She was very coddling and constantly hovering over him to make sure he ate enough, napped at least once a day, and bathed every other day, it was like Madam Poppy never left. Soon, he began to feel healthier, cleaner, fresher, but most importantly, bigger. His stomach grew much bigger over time, much to everyone's delight, including Bellatrix, surprisingly. The Dark Lord continued to shower Severus with gifts and buy things to prepare for the birth.

Severus was feeling conflicted with the Dark Lord and wanted to believe that he was a good man, but something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him that he wasn't good, that he was the enemy. Yes, the same enemy that got him pregnant in the first place.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" The Dark Lord asked one evening while they sat in the sunroom.

Severus looked up from looking out in the garden, "What? Oh, nothing, just daydreaming I guess."

Severus turned back to watch the mother deer and her two babies eating at the grass in one of the large field areas next to the pond. Severus was surprised that he felt so comfortable around the Dark Lord. The man never hurt him so why should he be afraid.

"Are you thinking about our twins?" The Dark Lord asked watching him.

"Yes, I just hope I will be a good parent," Severus replied rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"You know, we'll know the gender soon, we should start picking out some names."

"Well, nothing with Severus or Tobias in it," Severus replied before shifting in his seat as his cock began to harden, damn hormones.

"I like Severus, but if that is the case, then no Tom or Marvolo. We will pick something different." The Dark Lord replied.

Severus looked at him with a confused look, "Tom or Marvolo?"

"Those are are true first and middle name, Love," The Dark Lord answered.

"Oh." Severus turned back to the garden and shifted in his seat again.

The Dark Lord stood and made his way over to Severus before getting down on his knees, "Let me help with this."

He opened Severus ropes and pulled down his boxers to release the hard cock. Bending his head down, he took it in his mouth and began to bob up and down. Severus leaned his head back and sighed. Since becoming pregnant, he found himself hornier and the Dark Lord was more than pleased to put it to good use. Severus had found himself in so many different positions; bent over, on his knees, facing the wall, against the wall with his legs wrapped around the Dark Lord's hips, in the shower, in the bath, pressed against the window, over the balcony, so many different positions and places.

It didn't take long for Severus to cum in the Dark Lord's mouth and finding himself being flipped over in the chair and a cock shoved in his ass while the Dark Lord took him at a quick hard pace. Severus moaned while he held onto the back of the chair and the Dark Lord grunted with each thrust until he came quickly as well. He pulled out before fixing them both. Severus' arms shook from exhaustion as he tried to hold himself up. The Dark Lord pulled Severus up and tipped him up into his arms. He carried Severus up the two flights of stairs and into their bathroom where he undressed both while the tub filled with warm water.

He quickly bathed them both, drained the water, dressed he and Severus before carried the sleepy pregnant Potion Master to bed. Tucking the sheets around him and kissing his stomach before kissing Severus good night. Severus turned on his side and the Dark Lord wrapped his arm around him. While the Dark Lord drifted off to sleep, Severus' mind wandered about everything that was happening in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long this has taken to get up. On the last day of voting, my grandmother had a heart attack and we rode up to the hospital. My mother and aunt came in to be with her until she came home and my mother decided to be her normal bipolar bitch self the whole time she was here and didn't leave until the 8th. I wanted to post more than one chapter, but to be honest, I haven't worked on the story since the incident because I've been focused on my grandma and have been trying to focus on myself getting better from my mother's visit. I'm hoping to post more soon. I've had this chapter done for a while now, but like I said, I had hoped to have more done to post. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the long wait. An explanation will be at the bottom.

Severus continued to receive his letters from Dumbledore at least once a week with updates within the Order. Dumbledore informed him that he took it upon himself to continue Harry's training. He also had orders for Severus to brew potions for the Order. Severus had informed the headmaster that the Dark Lord had forbidden him from brewing because of the pregnancy, but Dumbledore told him that he only trusted Severus...unless he wanted Dumbledore to ask Slughorn for the potions. 

Severus had learned that Slughorn had returned to teach potions in Severus' absence and it caused Severus to panic. Severus cared for his students, much to people's beliefs, he just wasn't all smiles and giggles when he had five million things going through his head. He knew how dangerous Slughorn could be with potions and he was a fraud when it came to being called a Potion Master. 

Severus was beside himself with worry. He didn't know what to do. Should he make the potions that Dumbledore asked or risk letting Slughorn do them? If he did decide to do them, he has to try and hide it from the Dark Lord and the house-elves since they report to him. First, he had to see if he could even get in the potion lab.

Severus crept from his room where he was supposed to be taking a "nap". The Dark Lord was downstairs going over the reports from the last meeting and the house-elves were preparing lunch. He quietly made his way down to the second floor and over to the potion lab. Looking around, he made sure no one was there before trying the door handle.

"What are you doing?" Severus jumped and turned around to find the Dark Lord staring at him with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"I-I-I was just…" Severus trailed off.

"Just going to go try and brew?" The Dark Lord came closer to him and took hold of his shoulders gently and rubbed his hands up and down, "I know you are probably bored, but you can't brew while you're pregnant. You could risk you and the babies' lives. That's why I placed a charm on the door to let me know if you try to go in, plus, it's locked with a parsal spell."

"I know, I'm sorry, my nerves are just on edge."

"I know they are and keeping you here is not helping. I hear Draco will be home for Yule this weekend, why not go visit when he comes home? He has been very helpful to keep an eye on everything at Hogwarts."

Severus nodded, "I would like that, thank you."

The Dark Lord smiled a soft smile and placed a gentle kiss on Severus' cheek, "You do not have to thank me, Love. I would do anything for you. Now, lunch is ready in the sunroom."

The Dark Lord took him by the arm and they made their way down to the sunroom. Severus was now going to have to inform Dumbledor about the fact he could not brew and would have to rely on Slughorn. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do, he didn't know Parsal.

~SSTR~

After lunch, Severus went on a walk around the gardens with Poppy nearby to watch him. Voldemort watched from the sunroom for a while before going to his office to do some work. He had since made Lucius his new spy for Hogwarts and even recruited Draco, but for in the Order, that was going to be a little challenging. He thought about using the rat, Pettigrew, and just have him ride along with one of the members to the headquarters and stay there, but he was too incompetent for something like that. Maybe the elves could help?

He also had Severus to worry about. As much as he loved the man, something was off about him, but he just wasn't sure what yet. Nothing came up on Narcissa's scan, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. So, because of this feeling, he couldn't allow Severus to have knowledge of certain things, not until he knew what was wrong with his world.

"My Lord."

The Dark Lord looked up to see Lucius brushing at his robes to make sure no soot clung to his Hogwarts council robes indicating he just arrived via the floo.

"Lucius, you have news I take it?" The Dark Lord asked going back to his paperwork on his desk.

"Yes, Dumbledore has been acting differently lately," the blond replied walking over with a click of his cane before sitting across from the Dark Lord.

"Differently, how?" Voldemort asked setting down his pen and giving the blond his full attention.

"Well, he doesn't seem concerned that Severus is missing and has been talking to staff members as if he knows he's alright. Also, he's fighting with us about Slughorn. The man has had seven students severely injured this week, all Slytherins. Their parents want to take them out, but he won't allow them. He somehow got an order from the Minister to prevent parents from pulling out their children, saying it's because of the war and that they would be better protected there."

"We don't tell Severus. He will just worry and try to go back and with his pregnancy, I don't want him stressed."

"I agree," Lucius replied.

The Dark Lord turned his chair around to face out into the garden as he watched Severus checking on some of the plants, Poppy not far behind. A hand rested on his stomach as he leaned forward to smell one of the roses. Voldemort leaned his chair back as he laced his fingers over his chest in thought. What could be wrong with his Slytherin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as many of you know, my grandmother had a heart attack in January. Well, at the end of February, my mother's dog launched my grandmother about 5 ft. across our kitchen and she broke her hip. In March, she had to go to a nursing home for rehab and I and my great uncle (her brother) was taking her food plus I was taking her a few outfits at a time to her and then bringing them home to wash. They screwed with her meds while she was there so she was constantly getting sick. She was lucky to come home before her birthday, but had to deal with home health and physical and occupational therapy coming in. Now with this virus, I am the sole support for going and getting things. So, with all of this, I still have classes online, luckily only three, but I do have one that is a video chat twice a week. So, things have been crazy and I apologize for not updating sooner. Chapter 6 is in the works and I will get that up soon so I can get the next voting up.


	6. Author's Note (will delete later)

Hello everyone,

I am coming on here real quick to let everyone know that I am back. I have not abandoned this story, but I was dealing with 2020 at the time (who knew). At the moment, I am dealing with some writer's block and am having a hard time on how to write the next chapter; even after this long break, I still can't think of what to write. For the moment, I am working on a new story (possibly a series, I don't know yet) that has recently popped into my head. I've already started on the first few chapters and will be publishing it soon (possibly tonight, if not tomorrow) while listening to my textbooks for school. I am also planning on writing a book and publishing it to make an income and break away from my main job (not wanting to seem like I'm special or anything, but this place is starting to toll on my mental health, and the environment is very toxic. I had recently gotten into an argument with my manager because I was physically sick, and I had also injured myself. She preceded to cuss me out over the phone and call me the most inconsiderate bitch even though I've been there for six months and today makes day no. 3 that I have called off work and have also gone into work on my days off when asked. This is not the first time this has happened, and I have already tried quitting and placing my two weeks notice in, but she never placed it in the system. She continued to schedule me and calling me to work, and me being the person I am, she did not want that on my record of abandoning a job. However, I am hoping to hear from this one place that I applied to that is in my field of study and is only a part-time seasonal job.) So, while I am working on that series's details, I'm practicing my writing with these Harry Potter works. It is sort of based on the Harry Potter series, but not really, so this is why I am practicing with this series. 

Anyway, my new story is called What If, and I hope you all will like it, so be on the lookout for that. See you all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind with your comments, I am only doing this for fun. I do not care for the little mistakes that are going to be in here. I just wanted to do an interactive story.


End file.
